everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LilytheTrue
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Raven Queen page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 06:37, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Manners Oh, so you are planning to report me? By all means, go ahead. But however it's gonna be, do not forget to open those books of yours for your own benefit once in a while. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:48, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Manners II * Going through your contribution list, I can see you've been largely irrelevant to the wiki until, at best, yesterday, and I have no trust you're one to stay even regardless of how this "conflict" ends. Also, almost all your contributions are comments. There's, like, one edit on your name. I am the founder of this wiki - I've worked on it since before EAH was properly launched. This is, compared to users like you, the house I built. By all means, if we are going to talk about manners, lets first start about the fact that you think you can reap the fruit of my labor and then insult me for things you largely have no business with. * I hereby challenge you to make a blog post to prove that the members of this wiki for their agreement that you are their spokesperson. You are free to refuse, but in that case I never want to see you have the nerve to think you speak for anyone but yourself. * My "ego"? Oh, no, my ego manifests itself in different ways. What you saw between me and IDW is, from my POV, about my sense of safety. But thank you for thinking you know me. You seem to do that a lot - deciding it is up to you to define other people. * My debate with IDW, you might notice, ended 24 days ago. Stuff like this you're pulling is why I delete all comments every other half a year: so people won't get a chance to get indignant over stuff that's long ago stopped being relevant. Also, you may notice I ended it. I sincerely don't need you telling me what to do. Ever. And that includes growing up. * Who on earth are you? Like, seriously, you're one of those flashlight users and all of a sudden you start getting violently huffy about stuff that is not relevant to you in the slightest. Do you this in school or at work too? Observe strangers from afar to jump around all "ooga booga, I just watched you do something I don't like so stop it. Now I'll return to the shadows" for at least the rest of the day? Because that would be the physical version of what you are doing here. * I'm not engaging in discussion with anyone who shows severe hostility beforehand, as you've been doing since yesterday. So, I'll pass on your "invitation". Parrotbeak (talk) 22:18, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I have no clue what you hoped to accomplish with your reply, but I suspect it failed. I'm on the verge of removing you for all you've done, but I'm not yet convinced that should be the course of action to take. That decision will depend on your next move. To make that decision easier for you, I will list off the main ways your last message proves that you really ought to read those manner books of yours yourself. ** First and foremost, and I'll refrain in this from risking that you don't get the message by polite-ing it up: Reading your ego-centered message, I was overcome by a strong wish that I had a collection of GIFs saved on my computer, and that one submap of the map they are located in was for "I don't give a hoot" GIFs, and that that map had been filled diligently over the past six months or so, so that I could unleash them all on you to approach something of the feeling your message invokes. Honestly, I wasn't aware I could care this not. But it quite nicely illustrates the big communication problem we are having here. You think people-feelings-y (except when it concerns me), while principally, I don't care who any user on this wiki is besides their contribution history. A few have managed to get a little on the closer side to me, but even then I don't care that much from a wiki-perspective because that's not how I work, why I wiki-work, or how I could keep wiki-working. I don't care if off-internet you are a sapient chair, the emperor's chimpanzee, or a nasty cough - or for all I care all of them at once. It matters what the account does and how it influences the wiki. Only in representation discussions do I find some value in the specifics of the identity behind the account, and only then. So, your entire me-song falls on deaf ears here and I genuinely advise you to save yourself the energy of writing borderline autobiographies when talking to me, because I'll never be your audience. ** That said, there's your intent behind your autobiography I do want to spend some more words on. Every single time some user and I have a disagreement, usually because they're committing vandalism, they start avalanching about their little persons right all over me. Like, it's all me-me-me-ME and I - I don't know - I'm some sort of robot with no personality of my own who's supposed to be emotionally swayed and comfort you or something? I'm not sure what you are expecting of me, but this arrogant strategy is getting more tiresome every encounter and I solely think lower of the people who resort to it. ** "just someone you and many others in the comments have offended with you at the center" - still trying to speak for others, I see? And if you need proof of other times you have done that, there's "And yes, you may read into this as a hostile message, on behalf of all the other wikia users you have ticked off with your rantings." on mine and DKW's debate and "though I can only speak for myself, I'm fairly certain I'm not alone" to Kellicopter. And I'm not sure what you are doing here, but "as one out of seven billion people, plus a whole bunch a math I did, I am actually pretty strongly sure I'm not the only one"... A.) "actually pretty strongly sure" is horribly non-scientific and still has you avoiding actually putting any effort in your case but making some vague claims which counter-claims I could pull from my sleeves just as easily, and B.) seven billion... are you seriously using the entirety of the human race to prop the likeliness someone out there agrees with you? Because let me tell you something about these concepts known as "relevance" and "significance". ** "And if so, teachers aren't just for school, you can elaborate on why their wrong as well." - Teachers get paid. Pay me and I will spend my time teaching. Though I'm fairly certain I already do elaborate or else at least explain where the answer can be found. ** "It really isn't just you I've addressed this to, I promise it isn't special treatment. Nor is this the first place, though in all fairness, I started in a lot earlier with them than here because of poor timing issues." - Since when are you the omni-Wikia Comments police? Like, I have an amount of respect for anyone who wants to make the Comment sections a nicer place because I've seen enough wikis that really need some patrolling, but your strategy is incredibly ego-centered and your targets not priority material. Or do you mean to say that telling people who stopped debating nearly a month ago to stop debating is what you think will yield the best results? ** "I can't exactly be on everyday to write and comment like I would love to do. What little I can do is at least be up to speed with the updates through email alerts, so it's not like I'm just comming in and starting stuff out of the blue. I've felt this way for a while." Just because you've felt this way for a while doesn't mean it doesn't come out of the blue. At least, perhaps it doesn't for you, but I'm not exactly you, now am I? Also, you really stretch what I told you here. No one asks you to be here 24/7, but some regular rhythm, like every other weekend would make me take you a lot more seriously as user. You have time to write comments and "have a life", as you put it, so you also have time to make (small) edits. And lets get this straight: you imply I am not busy, rather than consider that maybe I use what little time I have to keep the show running (time you want me to also spend on teaching people). Having different preferences for spending free time does not make me less busy. And even if you would have way less time than me, sorry, but tough luck. Suppose that you'd want to join the local tennis club, but don't have the money to afford it. It's sad, but it is as it is and that means you are not relevant to the club. Trying to control the way the club functions is not your business. This should not be a revelation to you. Kindly don't think the internet is somehow unaffected by this social rule. ::That's about it. I suppose I could note all the subtle ways you've attempted to insult me and dehumanize me, but I think the above covers the overall theme. But just three more things. ** You said to Kellicopter in relation to me "thinks the rules they make don't apply to them as well". If you have time, I'd appreciate to be enlightened as to what rules I am not adhering to. ** "Even the royals accept Apple with her blonde hair." - You have no clue what you are saying here. None at all. ** "This is why if you are looking for an apology, I wouldn't hold my breath." - Oh, don't worry. I have never assumed you to be someone capable of apologizing. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:50, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, why bother reading my entire post? It's not like I spend time on that, kept it as short as possible for both our sakes, and only included priority points. No, why should you read that? Why should you at any point practically acknowledge that I am a person and not a robot? And this new reply of yours is full of your usual self-pity, arrogance, accusations, lack of self-reflection, and what not. ::::You will NEVER speak to or of me again. Speak to Kellicopter if you need that Boutique answer, because I won't spend any more time on you. None. And if you have the nerve to ever speak to me or of me, you are out. I do not deserve your violence. I don't. ::::Also, from now on on this wiki, for your perspective I am your superior in every single way. The fact you dare to shove sexist, gender-essentialist, classist, racist literature in my direction tells me soooooo much about your views of me and "bullying". I am not dealing with a creep like you. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:45, December 22, 2013 (UTC) re: Enough Hi there. Thankfully, it looks like you and Parrotbeak are well on your way to working this out. I can understand your being upset over the tone Parrotbeak occasionally uses, and rest assured, I've brought this up with her in the past and she is constantly working on it. Parrotbeak often corrects her tone and deletes comments that are of no more use to the wiki. If there's anyone on this site committed to fairness and adherence to the rules, it's PB, so please don't believe she thinks she's above them. The things that are on the wiki at present are in the past/settled, which may be why I'm having a hard time finding exactly what caused your retroactive complaint. If you have any specific examples you'd like to point me to, I'll gladly take a look. Kellicopter (talk) 05:13, December 19, 2013 (UTC)